


Team Wet Dynamite

by SpiceCreamSundae



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, Desperation, M/M, Urination, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:12:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4015843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiceCreamSundae/pseuds/SpiceCreamSundae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Meg and Lindasy are out of town on a girls-only weekend, Gavin wants to help Michael explore his kinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Wet Dynamite

**Author's Note:**

> Watersports fics are few and far in this fandom, so i decided to write one.

Michael wasn't too keen on sharing his kinks with anyone. Not his wife...or even his boyfriend for that matter. 

Lindsay and Meg had decided to have a girls only weekend vacation, leaving Gavin and Michael alone to entertain themselves for a few days. Of course, Lindsay knew about Michael's relationship with Gavin, and was totally okay with them fucking each other on the side. It's not like she and Meg hadn't had an intimate moment or two. All of them had agreed on this off of four-way relationship although Meg and Michael hadn't messed around and neither had Lindsay and Gavin. Not yet anyway. 

So when Gavin came up to Michael at work and said. "Michael I think we should spice it up a bit this weekend." Michael gulped, knowing exactly what Gavin was getting at.

So that was how he found himself sitting on the corner of Gavin and Meg's bed, absent-mindedly stroking their cat Smee's back. 

"Hey Gav, what did you mean about what you said at work?" Michael asked nervously. 

"You know what I meant, boi." He responded, sitting down beside Michael. " I think we should explore some more kinks. Do you have any?" He asked innocently. 

Michael gulped; his mind immediately going to dark place. There was absolutely no way he could tell Gavin about this. He'd never even brought it up with Lindsay yet. This kink was weird and he wasn't about to tell Gavin about. He wouldn't fucking understand.

Gavin must have noticed the worried look on Michael's face because he leaned closer and gave him a quick peck on the lips. He wrapped his gangly, British arms around the worried man, in hopes of giving him comfort.

"Come on now, Michael. It can't be that bad. You know I would never judge you." Gavin said, trying to coax Michael into admitting what was worrying him so much. 

"Gav, I can't tell you. It's fucking gross, You're gonna be freaked out and break up with me." Michael said, his voice cracking a little. 

Gavin ears perked up when Michael said "gross". "Oh, no." He thought. "He isn't going to want to shit on me, eat it, throw up it back up, and use it as lube is he?" 

"Try me." Gavin said confidently. "I promise I won't break up with you. I'm willing to try anything that would make you happy, Michael." 

Feeling a little more confident, Michael took a deep breath and muttered "w-w-w-water..." 

"What?" Gavin said. "I couldn't understand you, love."

Michael breathed again. "...watersports...." He admitted quietly. 

Gavin breathed a sigh of relief. "Phew, I thought it would be something gross, like vom, or something." He said. 

"But it is kinda gross though. Gavin, it's piss!" Michael said surprised by Gavin's response. 

"Nah, it's not that gross. People drink their own piss if they're like in the wilderness and dehydrated, right? Urine is one of the cleanest things you can drink, innit? 

"I guess...so?" Michael said, still in disbelief and how easily Gavin agreed to this. 

"So how do you want to do this?" Gavin asked curiously. 

Michael eyes turned dark as his dominant side started to show. "Well babe, since you agreed so easily to this. I'm going to set some ground rules for this weekend: 1st, From this moment you are not allowed to use the bathroom without my permission and 2nd, you're going to drink everything I give you to make sure your bladder is nice and full." Michael said, his voice in a peremptory tone. 

"Wait, what?! I'm the one doing the pissing?" Gavin exclaimed. 

Michael quickly back-tracked "Gav, I'm sorry, you don't have to do this if you don't want to." He hurriedly said. 

"No, Michael, it's fine. I'm not gonna bitch out. Hand me a drink. This is gonna be bloody top" Gavin said, reassuringly. 

Michael went into the kitchen and brought them both back beers. Yes Gavin, this will be "bloody top".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gavin was squirming in his seat and Michael was noticing this. They both had downed about four beers, and were currently pretending to watch some shitty movie on Netflix, while actually sloppily making out on Gavin's couch. 

Gavin pulled away from the kiss said "Ah, damn Michael, I've got to use the bog."

"No you don't. You're not allowed to." Michael said. 

Gavin had completely forgotten about the rules and whined in desperation, rocking back and forth. This sound of that precious, British whine went straight to Michael's dick and he knew that what he'd always wanted would be coming up shortly. 

Gavin dick, however, wasn't hard because Gavin wasn't feeling anything sexual about this experience. Not yet, anyways. 

Michael knew that dicks couldn't pee if they were hard, so to further stipulate Gavin's torture, he undid Gavin's jeans, reached into his boxers, and slowly starting jerking him off. Gavin brain was confused by all these clashing emotions and with Michael's sudden stimulation, Gavin found himself getting painfully hard.

"Michael...ohhh..I-I-...have to pee" Gavin said, moaning through the words.

"Let's get on the floor, boi. Don't wanna mess up your couch" Michael said, taking Gavin by the hand and leading him down onto the wooden living room floor. He'd, unbeknownst to Gavin, already placed a few towels on the floor so the cleanup would be easy. Michael sat on one of the towels and sat Gavin on his lap, with the two lads facing each other. 

"Alright, Gav. You can go now." Michael said to Gavin.

"But Micoo, I'm hard and I can't." Gavin whined again, bouncing up down on Michael's lap. This sensation was heaven to Michael and seeing Gavin so full and desperate fueled him to start teasing Gavin.

"Oh what's wrong? Is little Gavvy-wavvy scared to wet himself." Michael said in a teasing tone. 

Gavin leaned down and buried his face in Michael's neck. He found himself getting even harder at the teasing and rocked his hips back and forth on top to Michael's, to relieve the pressure of course.

"Oh does that turn you on, Gav? Does it make Gavvy even harder to hear his daddy teasing his baby?" Michael said. 

Oh and he'd pulled out the "daddy card". Dammit Michael, that was his his weakness. Michael put his hands underneath Gavin's shirt and slowly began to run his fingers up and down his fuzzy chest. He softly pressed his palm up against Gavin bladder and Gavin's head shot up from where it was resting on Michael's shoulder.

"BLOODY HELL!" Gavin exclaimed, shocked by the sudden urge to go. " I don't think I can hold it much longer, Michael." He said, tears prickling his eyes. 

Michael wasn't worried about the tears. He knew that Gavin's eyes were only watering from the intensity of the situation and that if something was truly wrong, Gavin would use their safe-word. 

Michael kept massaging Gavin's stomach to slowly coax him into relieving himself. Before long, Gavin's body couldn't take it and he felt a slow dribble start to come out.

" Michael I-" his voice cracked with a moan as a sudden rush of urine leaked from out of his body, onto Michael crotch. Michael rocked back and forth, relishing in the hot piss that his beautiful boyfriend was giving him. He was so close to cumming and Gavin was still just leaking away. A solid minute or two had passed until the pissing had ceased and Michael couldn't be happier. He quickly began rutting himself against Gavin's wet crotch, while whispering I love you and sucking hickeys onto Gavin's neck. Gavin himself, was so overwhelmed by the situation that he came before Michael did, his hot white cum adding to the mess that was already inside his pants. Seeing Gavin pant through an orgasm, spurred on Michael and he found himself having the most intense orgasm of his life, moaning and groaning very loudly. After, the lads had come down from their high, Michael stripped away his and Gavin's wet clothes and put those and the towels they were siting on in the washing machine. He then drew a warm bath for himself and Gavin and threw in one of Meg's cherry scented bath bombs in for good measure. 

Gavin giggled and just shook his head at that and said "You're so gay, Michael." 

"So are you. Now get your ass in the fucking tub." Michael said, just as playfully.

"Alright, daddy." Gavin said, getting in with a wink.


End file.
